HurtComfort Challenge
by WhumpTown
Summary: see above and lots of Marvey and maybe some Darvey
1. Chapter 1

**Stabbed, Bloody Hands, Insomnia, "No, Stop!", Poisoned, Betrayed, Kidnapped, Fever, Stranded, Bruises, Hyperthermia, Electrocution, "Stay.", Torture, Manhandling, Bedridden, Drugger, Hostage Exhaustion, Concussion, Harsh Climate Friendly fire, Self-sacrifice, Drowning, Restraints, Broken rub, "I can't walk", Severe Illness, Seizure, Caregiver, Showdown**

 **Guess who's back for another set of whump challenges. Watch out Harvey**

Mike shakes a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket. It's late and he technically quit smoking a long time ago but one every now then won't kill him.

He lifts the cigarette to his lips, lighting it with the zippo he keeps in his pocket at all times, and carries on his way home.

The allies are dark and the darkness reaches out to the light and threatens to swallow him whole. It's silent, the night. It makes Mike want to vomit in fear but instead, he takes a heavy draw and keeps walking as calmly as he can...

"Y-You smoke?" The darkness is still reaching out with nasty clawed hands and dragging its cold nails down his back. Then it's all light and only light.

The reflection of white blond hair bends the light and all Mike can see is white and- "Shit, that's a lot of blood."

The man, he recognizes all too well, is slumped in the light. It's a metaphor and a cliche but more importantly, it's Harvey's red blood oozing down his expensive pant leg and now down Mike's pale trembling hands.

"Y-You smoke?" Their hands go over one another's and the darkness meets the light.

The pale meets the white knight and it feels both chilling and terrifying and Mike wants to throw up again. He takes a- The hard smoke that was supposed to make his lungs burn is missing… the light catches it and grey smoke blows in whisp between them.

Harvey looks at the cigarette and shakes his head. "Gonna-Gonna get yourself killed… kid." The sentence seems to drain Harvey all energy he had, given that he started off slumped cold against a light post it still wasn't much. Now he seems unable to support his head with his neck.

"Easy." Mike uses his hand to push Harvey's head back, he can feel the thick muscles of his neck rotating in the joints. "How did you get here?"

Harvey's eyes move in frantic jerks, scanning the area as best as he can. When they settle across the street, on an area Mike has to turn to see Harvey whispers," I wanted to find D-Donna." He moves, for the first time, away from Mike's heavy hands pushing down hard on his abdomen. "I called 911, she'd be so mad if I didn't… I was going to her apartment- I thought- I couldn't- Mike?"

Mike tears his eyes away from Harvey's wound to look into the confused eyes of his mentor.

"Mike… Where- I don't-" Harvey shudders and quakes, his head tilts back and the joints toss back and the muscles pull even tighter and it looks like he's having a seizure but Mike knows it's not so he just watches in panicked awe. "I-Mike."

He jerks his head back and lets out a moan.

"Stay with me, buddy." Mike locks his fingers over the wound. He sucks in a breath. "You're not allowed to die."

Harvey shudders as he releases his breath," not… buddy."

A rattly, lousy breathe leaves Harvey's chest and the soft whisper that Mike can only see roll off of Harvey's lips is drowned out by the sound of sirens. It's supposed to be a good thing but Mike can't tear his eyes away from Harvey's frantically moving mouth.

"Stop!" Mike pushes the paramedics away from him. Harvey pushes too. They fight but both lose, both end up getting pulled away.

Separated.

* * *

"Harv." Donna kisses the pale skin of Harvey's forehead, brushing back the hair that falls and curls thick with gel across his brow. The moment she picked her phone up, she cursed MIke. She cursed him until she heard the sob break from his mouth and then seh cried too. Out of fear. "You really messed up this time."

She holds his head but looks away from his face, looking to the magazenes that she has stacked at the end of his bed. She smiles at the cover of one, a woman who Harvey, in the past, had made a comment about.

"You look beautiful."

Donna startles, turning quickly and sending a hail of red hair all over them both. She turns to find him smiling at her and she shakes her head. "Oh, shut up. You're only saying that because it's true."

He smiles and grimaces at the same time.

"Are you okay?"

He shakes his head and after a breathy groan he mumbles," just remembered… got blood all over Mike's only good suit."

Donna grimaces too," oh… You're gonna have to buy him a new one. A tie too. His are awful plus bleeding all over his suit kinda freaked him out."

Harvey opens his mouth-

"Did not!" Mike stands in the doorway. His hand on the doorway, "you guys always treat me like a kid. I'm almost thirty. God."

Harvey rolls his eyes and a small cough falls from his mouth leading to a stabbing pain in his side. He screws his eyes shut and when he manages to open them again when the pain is manageable enough to open his eyes, he finds Mike hovering over him.

"Christ, kid."

"I'm not a-"

Harvey smiles and Mike rolls his eyes.

Donna smiles softly in the corner. Things aren't good but they're as close to being as right as possible. And as long as the arguing continues things are safe.

"Go to the cafeteria and get coffee." Harvey motions to the yellow bag sitting on the stand by his bed. "Use my wallet. Don't want you to starve over three coffees."

Mike makes a face but rather than argue about money he smiles slyly," Actually, two coffee. You can't eat for another four hours."

Yeah, just as things should be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stabbed, Bloody Hands, Insomnia, "No, Stop!", Poisoned, Betrayed, Kidnapped, Fever, Stranded, Bruises, Hyperthermia, Electrocution, "Stay.", Torture, Manhandling, Bedridden, Drugger, Hostage Exhaustion, Concussion, Harsh Climate Friendly fire, Self-sacrifice, Drowning, Restraints, Broken rub, "I can't walk", Severe Illness, Seizure, Caregiver, Showdown**

Bloody Hands

"Dammit, Donna!"

Harvey's harsh voice cuts through the halls, even Mike hears the loud shout from the library. It causes his hand to jerk and the soft flesh of his finger to jerk across the hard paper, slicing his finger open. Mike stares at the cut for a long moment only reaching to do something about it when blood begins to pool at the sides and slide down his finger.

Being around Harvey and Donna for the last week has been hard.

Donna's constant on edge fear made Mike weary of Harvey.

Over the course of the week, Mike had caught Donna crying the bathroom twice, because she's stumbled into the men's in an attempt to get away from Harvey. That's not counting the numerous times Rachel has run past Mike's post in the library phone in hand no doubt on her way to Donna.

Harvey though… Mike has no idea what's wrong with the man. On Monday, Mike saw Harvey once. The large man's shoulders were sunk, bags under his eyes and his usually perfect hair was genuinely a mess. On Tuesday, Mike saw Harvey in Jessica's office. It was a brief glance but Mike knows that he saw Harvey in Jessica's arms. The older woman had him tangled but from the looks of it, Harvey just seemed to stand and take it.

From then, just text messages. A text here and there.

 _I needed the Hensley report an hour ago, Mike._

 _Did you even proof this doc before sending it to Donna?_

 _Tell Donna I need those briefs placed in my schedule for tomorrow._

"Hey," Mike holds his hand to his chest, somehow the pressure his knuckles to his sternum offering some sort of comfort. "I need a band-aid-" Mike lets his voice die off at the sight of Harvey's office.

If Mike's own cut hand was bad, Harvey's was worse.

The older man had positioned himself against a bookshelf, his left knee drawn to his chest, the other stretched out. Resting atop his left knee, his left hand. The hand, limp and bowed just as Harvey's head sat on his shoulders, slowly drips blood onto Harvey's expensive shoes as it goes down his long fingers.

A soft sniffle makes Mike's attention jerk to his left, away from Harvey. There Donna sits on her knees, leaning over, her hand over her face.

"W-What happened?" Mike looks between the two of them. The worst things running through his mind as his question goes unanswered for longer and longer. What if this is domestic? What if Harvey's lost it and Mike's worst fears are true? This is all his fault… He saw the signs, he should have-

Mike's thoughts come to a crashing halt as Donna stands up and she moves, slow and at a tilted stagger, to Harvey's side. Then, the moment that her small hands come to Harvey's side he looks up, fat tears streaming down his face.

"Mike." The younger man turns around to find Jessica and Rachel in the doorway. Jessica beckons him out and Rachel stands with her head bowed but Mike can still the tears streaming down her face.

"I don't- What's happening?"

Jessica pulls him farther away, making Mike look protectively back to his mentor and friend. Satisfied that they're safe in the embrace of one another, Mike twists his hands and looks to Jessica waiting for an answer.

"Donna had a miscarriage."

Mike takes a step away from them. He shakes his head," no. She can't… I just bought myself a big brother shirt. Harvey, he- They were so _excited_."

Jessica nods sadly," it happens, Mike."

He shakes his head," but not to us. Not to people like them." Not to men like Harvey.

Jessica steps closer and Mike is terrified of her embrace. Terrified that if he thinks for even a moment that this is true that he'll be surrendering. But it comes anyway and Jessica cups the back of his head and whispers," Harvey is not invincible, Mike."

Mike looks back to Harvey's office. Donna has her head on Harvey's shoulder and although the older man seems to be showing no signs of recognizing this action, Donna has taken his bloody hand in her own and holds it. Wiping the blood from his fingers.

"But… I have to…" Mike pulls away from Jessica and walks, numbly, to the office. "I…"

Harvey looks up but moves his eyes away quickly. Mike frowns, tears beginning to stream down his own face. "Jessica… I… "

Mike stares at his shoes but makes up his mind and joins Harvey and Donna. Mike doesn't rest his head on Harvey's shoulder like Donna but he does make sure to sit as close to Harvey as possible.

"We're gonna be okay," Donna says after a long moment. "'We can try again or we can stick to raising the two kids we've already got."

Harvey reacts to that, his head moving to glance to Mike. He nods his head, it's hardly much a movement. "Yeah," his voice is rough but after a week of carrying around the thought of losing his only child, it's allowed. "We can do that… after we clean that mug up though."

They all look to the mug, to Harvey's hand and back again.

Mike doesn't want to know exactly how this all happened but he can imagine. Harvey shuts them out when he's hurt.

Donna probably dropped the mug and Harvey tried to clean it up with his hands, not thinking about the tiny razor sharp shards in the carpet.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stabbed, Bloody Hands, Insomnia, "No, Stop!", Poisoned, Betrayed, Kidnapped, Fever, Stranded, Bruises, Hyperthermia, Electrocution, "Stay.", Torture, Manhandling, Bedridden, Drugger, Hostage Exhaustion, Concussion, Harsh Climate Friendly fire, Self-sacrifice, Drowning, Restraints, Broken rub, "I can't walk", Severe Illness, Seizure, Caregiver, Showdown**

If there is one thing that Harvey has learned from two years on an anxiety medication that makes it almost impossible to sleep for more than three hours a night, it's that one should not waste perfectly good awake time trying to fall asleep.

Shuffling around his apartment, he looks over his shoulder making sure that his bare feet aren't making a noise loud enough to wake any of his apartments other occupants. Namely, Mike's children sleeping in their respective rooms.

The couple moved in, or rather have been visiting since last month. Their apartment burned almost to the ground so of course, Harvey opened his own apartment up. It really is big enough for all of them.

The problem is, Harvey forgot what it was like to live with so many people. Nothing is sacred anymore. He can't sleep in. He can't drink. Too much coffee and he'll catch shit for that too.

His stomach twist he puts a hand over his mouth to ease the nausea. A shame that isn't an actual treatment for the flu.

He had felt it creeping up on him all week. The kids had it the week before and it went through the kids to Mike and then finally Rachel. It skipped him. At least, he thought it had.

"That pizza looked so much better before you puked it up," Mike offers from the door.

Looking up, with puke breath, Harvey groans," if I had learned to laugh as a child, I would right now." And without a single ounce of any attempted humor, his joke falls as sour as the vomit caught on the rim of the toilet seat.

It's fine though because the audience he's obtained is there to help.

When Harvey opens his eyes, he hadn't realized that he'd shut them or that he'd laid his head on the toilet seat which is kinda grossing him out and he's not sure if he's going to be sick or-

"Ew."

Only once Harvey's stopped gasping, when his stomach stops making him heave up nothing, he scowls at the whatever child is standing in the doorway. Rachel steps into his glare path and presses a cool rag to his forehead.

"Are you gonna be sick anymore?" He closes his eyes and leans into her hand, not minding the demonstration of weakness when the rag feels so good against his forehead. He only manages to shake his head to her question.

"Then we need to get you back to bed."

Harvey opens his eyes when he hears tiny footsteps.

Now, standing the doorway is Mike, Laura, and James. Great, the whole clan is here.

"Daddy? Is Harvey sick?" James looks at Harvey with annoyingly sympathetic eyes. Why hadn't he just bought them a month or something at a hotel? It would have been so much nice-

James curls up in Harvey's lap, not bothered by Harvey's puke breath, the heat of his fever body, or even the fact that Harvey doesn't really want him there. He just tilts his little head at Harvey and smiles.

"Up." Mike is suddenly right beside him and the younger man's hands are pressing underneath his arms. "Come on, Harv."

James moves from his lap just enough to allow Harvey to his feet. James wraps his arms around Harvey's right leg, as if he can keep Harvey upright. Perhaps through pure willpower.

"Woah," his knees buckle and Mike keeps him upright until Rachel can press into his side and help. James refuses to move.

Laura, bless her tiny soul, silently observes rather than interphere. When his feet catch the edge of the rug in the living room she makes a face but doesn't come any closer.

Harvey knew there was a reason he likes her.

"Easy," the cool leather of the couch eases some of the pounding in his head but doesn't touch the nausea rolling through his stomach. "Get some sleep, Harv."

Harvey grunts because he knows he's not going to sleep anytime soon but he's not going to tell that to Mike or overbearing Rachel.

"Daddy?" Laura tugs on Mike's pants and the softness of her voice still makes his head pound harder.

Mike must lean down to see what she wants, it's hard to tell because he can't see them from his position on the couch.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch too."

Mike mumbles something, Harvey's sure it's something along the lines of 'no' or to leave him alone.

So he does what he always does-

"She's fine, Mike."

There's some noise behind him, Rachel leaving the living room instructing Mike to do something too softly for Harvey to hear, and the soft sound of leather shifting as Laura climbs on to the couch beside him.

"Goodnight, Harvey." Soft lips press to his forehead and he doesn't even bother to turn away. Just the thought makes his stomach protest.

"Be good," Mike pats Laura and Harvey realizes that Rachel kissed his head and now they're both walking away and Harvey can't even whine about being kissed.

"Uncle Harvey?" Laura moves and he realizes that she's laying on his chest, her fingers picking at his shirt just over his sternum. "I want to live with you forever."

Harvey refrains from scoffing.

"Daddy likes it too, I think." Laura moves and it upset his stomach but then he looks down and she's looking up at him. "Mommy does but she likes to pretend… I think you like it to."

Harvey smiles but doesn't deny it.

"Do you want us to leave, Uncle Harvey?"

Harvey takes a deep breath. He feels rather awful and yet this kid sitting on him somehow makes him feel right. Not too much better, granted, but right. Truth be told, he doesn't want them gone. He is disgruntled by James eating his cereal or Rachel his bagels. He doesn't always like Laura shadowing his every move but… what exactly would he do if she weren't under his feet?

"No," he moves his hand to her back, keeping her there with him. "I suppose that I would miss all of you being here."

"Good. I love you, Uncle Harvey."

That. That makes him feel good. His stomach, his overworked brain they all just stop.

"I love you too, squirt."

 **So I'm not dead. There's a** **surprise** **, I know right? I really hope to get back on to this fic so if you want to scream or shout go for it but I'm totally here for ideas and the such**


End file.
